1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical reading device that conveys a medium and optically reads the surface of the medium, to a method of controlling the optical reading device, and to a computer-readable recording medium storing a control program for an optical reading device.
2. Related Art
Scanners and other types of optical reading devices that optically read sheet media, and use a linear image sensor having photodetectors arrayed in a line to read the media one line at a time, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-79854.
A linear image sensor generally reads (outputs) the detection values of the photodetectors arrayed in a line sequentially from one end or the other end of the line. Whether the values are read from the one end or the other end of the image sensor is individually set for the optical reading device. However, if the direction in which the values are read is not known to the process that generates an image based on the output values of the linear image sensor, or the process that outputs the generated image data, the image may be unintentionally inverted. As a result, the host computer connected to the optical reading device has conventionally run a program that is written based on the scanning direction of the linear image sensor of the optical reading device, and can only process the captured image data according to the output specifications of the linear image sensor.